


Oneshots for world building

by Lonelylittleloser



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Character Depth, Closure, Family, Multi, Tags will be added as I go along really, just teenagers doing teenager stuff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelylittleloser/pseuds/Lonelylittleloser
Summary: This is really just trying to add some bonus content and deepening characters the show sometimes missed. Thats it really.
Relationships: Mara Jaffray/Fabian Rutter, Sarah Frobisher-Smythe/Victor Rodenmaar Jr.
Kudos: 3





	1. Oxbridge applicants

**Author's Note:**

> Mara and Fabian prepare for an Oxbridge meeting and discuss their plans for university.  
> Set in season 3, 3rd term of year 12 for context

"Fabian, are you ready to set off?" Mara asked walking into the living room, seeing Fabian deep in conversation with Eddie and KT. A flash of confusion crossed his face, before a wave of realisation replaced it. 

"Ready for, oh god yeah. Lets go, where's my bag? Here." He was rushing around the living room quickly trying to collect his belongings now seemingly caught in a daze. "I'm not late am I? We just, lost track of time you know." 

Mara giggled, clearly finding his stress amusing. 

"No, we're early. I thought I'd come collect you since I anticipated you'd get preoccupied with something or another." 

Fabian whipped round before exiting to give an apologetic look to Eddie and KT. 

"Sorry guys, I have to go. You sure you'll be fine without me?" 

"Course we will," KT responded, before wiggling her eyebrow. "Anyway, where are you two off in such a hurry." 

"Oh, it's just an oxbridge meeting. Mr. Sweets offering support for the application process." 

"Well, sounds riveting. Have fun I guess you two." Eddie said waving the two off. 

Once out the door, Fabian noticed how nice the weather was becoming. It was the third term of the year, and the sun was just staring to shine through the tree's that shrouded the campus. He was beginning to regret the choice of jumper now. 

"Hey, do you mind if we just, stop for a moment." Fabian asked as he quickly put his bag onto the floor and threw his blazer on top of it. Mara chuckled for a moment as she watched his stumble with the hem his jumper and try to lift it above his head, with the grace matched by a reversing dump truck. After he had succeeded in pulling the jumper above his head, he had found a snag, and seemed stuck with his arms above his head, in a jumper prison, unable to see. As he began shuffling on the spot, trying to free himself, Mara only began laughing more.

"I've got to say I love the look." She joked as he tried more valiantly to free himself. "Okay, stop moving. Let me help." She said stepping forwards and trying to figure out the issue.

"I think my button's got caught on my jumper." He squeaked through the fabric. 

"Stop moving, you'll tangle it up more." As he stopped moving, she helped to pull the jumper back down to free his head, and sw his cheeks flustered and red, only sparking her another laugh, which she kept low. Finally, she found the offending button and looped out the thread of wool, and watched him try again to pull of the jumper. 

"Thanks." He said reaching down to put his satchel back around his shoulder, and looped his jumper and blazer over the edge. "Just remind me if I ever get an interview, no to wear anything wool." 

" _If_." Mara drawled sarcastically. "I think you mean when. You barely make half the classes and still give me a run for my money for best marks." 

"I'm still not quite beating you though am I? I need to up my skills, clearly." 

"Good luck with that one. But sure, I love some friendly competition. Keeps things exciting." They both chuckled, and carried on their walk to the school building in comfortable silence, before Mara took a deep breath, clearly lost in thought, and turned to face Fabian. "So I've been thinking."

"Well that's a good start. I hear oxbridge like when students can do that." 

"Cool the sarcasm mister. You're starting to sound like Patricia now." She said pushing him lightly, before they stopped short of the school doors. "No, I've been thinking about maybe not applying for medicine. Maybe applying for a Politics and History joint degree. It sounds crazy I know, such a drastic switch."

"Well, drastic does sound about right. Maybe not crazy, but definitely drastic. What's brought about the sudden change? From what I've heard you're still top of Biology and Chemistry." His brow was raised still rather confused by Mara's sudden change in direction. 

"I am. But, then I kept thinking about working on the student paper last year. I know it's just a silly little paper, but there was something so exciting about it, and I know it didn't end well. I also know it seems ridiculous when I've planned to study medicine since we were in year 8. It really does sound crazy the more I speak."

"Actually, it doesn't." The words came as a somewhat shock to her. "If anything, it just makes all the more sense. I mean, you found something that had such a profound impact on you in such a small time. You've found a passion and that's what University is supposed to be about isn't it?" His words pulled a smile onto her lips as he continued. "I mean, for years I thought I was going to go off to study physics, and then suddenly, it just flipped."

"I was thinking, I hadn't seen you skulking around with your copy of 'the universe is your friend' in a while. I remember back in year 8 I thought it was surgically attached to your hip." Fabian hid his wince at the mention of his long forgotten book sacrificed in Ambers initiation ritual. It still stung to this day. 

"Yeah, I guess I haven't read it in quite some time." He paused trying again to push back the memory and not knowing how to explain 'actually we sacrificed my book to prove my loyalty to a secret society'. "But, as I was saying, just because you've already spent so much time planning for one thing, doesn't mean you can't just, change plans. Anyway, you should follow you now, not you five years ago. I think we've all changed a lot these past few years. And I always loved reading your articles. Don't tell Joy but I think the way you wrote about out of date ingredients being used in the pasta king, it was brilliant." 

"Well, it's nice to know I had one fan out there. And thanks Fabian." He was taken slightly off guard when she wrapped an arm around him in gratitude, but returned the gesture after a moment. 

"Hey, I also guess if you're changing degrees, are you still thinking about Cambridge? Or have you thought about that too."

"Oh obviously still Cambridge." Mara joked back with confidence filled in her voice. "We both know it's the better university." 

Fabian faked a gasp as they begun walking again into the school building at a gentle pace, in no rush to find their meeting classroom. 

"Speak for yourself. I happen to be on the _correct_ side, that knows Oxford is far superior."

A faux fight was now emerging between the two as they found themselves close to their destination and stopped short of the door, both trading back and forth brag facts about their potential universities, before Mara finally brought around the ceasefire. 

"I mean, maybe one day when we're both actually at university, we can each go visit. I'll come see Oxford, you can come see Cambridge. We can see for ourselves who really has the better University." 

Her words had brought something of a fluster to his face, but unsure as to why. As he stumbled for his words, he reached to put his hand on the classroom door but not quite push it open just yet. 

"Yeah, that would be one way to solve it I guess." The two exchanged a shy smile for a moment before Fabian held the door open for Mara and ushered her through. As they made their way to their seats, she turned to him before settling down for Sweets presentation. 

"I'll hold you to that when we both get in."


	2. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As KT prepared to bid farewell to her newly discovered great grandfather, Robert himself has a few last goodbyes to make, and brings Victor and the gang along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few Content warnings; mentions of grieving, death and graveyards.

"So the flights are already booked then?" KT asked in the foyer of Anubis house, stood before Harriet Denby and her newly freed from evil great grandfather. He had only just dropped the bombshell on her that tomorrow he would fly out to Egypt to live out his final years. It had felt like a gutter punch to the stomach for KT, who had only just gotten back someone who she didn't know she needed until a few short weeks ago. Completing the quest set by her grandfather had kept his memory alive, and whilst nothing would bring him back, Robert leaving felt like she was loosing the last tangible remnant of her gramps she had left, besides her key which she now never let go of. 

"I'm afraid I must go back. There's not much left for me to do here, it would appear most of my work here is complete. But out there, there's so much unfinished business." He said with a small smirk on his face, which caused KT a moments panic. 

"Please tell me you won't be robbing any more tombs gramps. I think this place has had enough ancient curses to last a life time. And I think you could do with some rest after these past weeks too." 

Harriet chuckled at the young girls rational concerns, and tightened her arm which was looped in his. 

"Don't you worry about that. I'll have him on his best behaviour out there. We've agreed his research can stay strictly theoretical, let some other bright spark take on the practical field." Her soothing voice managed to calm KT down for a moment, but it hadn't taken away the pain in her heart. It still felt like she couldn't let go of the feeling of dread inside her, like she was loosing someone all over again. It was a long flight and he wasn't as young as he once was. 

She looked downwards trying to not let him see the mild droplets pooling in her eyes, she knew he was doing what made him most happy, and knew he shouldn't feel bad for it. She could feel a hand on her cheek however lift her face upwards and met his eyes before her. 

"Having me around won't bring him back KT, and you must understand that. Just as having you here doesn't replace what I've lost. You can't search for him in me." He could have read her mind, and though he was right, it didn't stop the lone tear from escaping as she took a deep breath in and wrapped her arms around him. "Be careful, these old bones aren't quite what they used to be. Anyway, we have all of today left to say goodbye. For now, I have something else to do, and I was hoping you would accompany me on this. And then, Harriet tells me there's a lovely restaurant not far from here. My treat, to thank all of you for your service." 

KT was confused for a moment as he gestured behind her, and when she turned around she could see all of Sibuna had congregated in the hallway, all with gentle smiles on their faces. The comfort from the presence of her friends brought her own smile to form, and she turned back to Robert feeling ready to see this finally day as a blessing. 

"I think we would love to accompany you." 

"Excellent. Harriet, would you go tell Victor we're all ready to leave." Harriet gave a curious nod before releasing his arm and heading for the stairway. 

"Victor?" KT asked panic in her voice. "Are you sure you can trust him with anything? He seem's to not be the most trustworthy person in your arsenal of people here gramps." 

"Don't worry young one, if I can trust Victor with anything, this is the task for it. Anyway, whatever his mistakes of the past may be, his only error this time was trusting the wrong woman from all Harriet has told me. He had the right intentions this time round." 

As he finished speaking Harriet came down the stairs to inform everyone the taxis would be arriving at any moment, and as if on cue, Victor emerged shortly after carrying a large bouquet in his arms. 

"Now that we're all here, let's go shall we."

...

After the adults split into a small taxi and the students piled into the people carrier, they soon found themselves pulling in front of an old church not too far from the school grounds. Harriet hopped out from the taxi first and handed the driver some money, before running up to the one behind to hand cash through the window. 

As everyone eventually walked to one large group before the gates, Robert lent on his stick and looked towards Victor to guide the way. Without an exchange of words, he received the message and began walking across the cobblestoned path at a slow pace to ensure Frobisher could keep up. Eddie and Patricia had both looped an arm around one another waists as they walked, and KT was stood between Alfie and Fabian, arms linked between them both as they treaded slowly between the maze of headstones. 

Finally they came to a halt before one grave marked Emily Grant, and KT felt a sudden confusion. Upon arriving at the church, she was sure she knew why they had came out here, but now she wasn't so sure. However, when Frobished stepped forwards and touched the grave with one hand, and held the other over his heart, she cocked her head trying her hardest to understand what was happening. 

"Ah Sarah." So she was right, but the gravestone was still raising more questions in her. "I'm so sorry I put you through all this. And I was just a few months too late to say goodbye." He still had a smile on his face, though KT had never seen one person look so sad when smiling. 

She tightened her arms around Alfie and Fabian, as she watched Robert wish his goodbyes. After a moment, he stood straight again and resumed by his place by Harriets side. He looked to KT and ushered her over, so she left the two boys to chat amongst themselves with Eddie and Patricia.

"You know, I always planned for them to meet. I envisioned travelling to America with her one day, taking her to meet her older brother." KT looked up and knew straight away who he was referring to. "You know I never stopped thinking about him. Leaving him behind like that always was one of my greatest causes for shame." 

"Hey, it's okay. He lived a good, and long life. And so did Sarah from what I've been told. Two children living into their late 90's. It's good to know I have some strong blood running through my veins." He looked towards her and smiled that same melancholy smile to her, and patted her hand. 

"Two children who made it so long, and yet like passing ships in the night, we just missed each other by a matter of months. Feels like some sort of poetic injustice. I never will be able to help them meet one another." 

"You never know they didn't." He looked to his great grandchild and raised his eyebrow to her. "I mean, Sarah's history has been a little hard to decipher from hat I've been told. She was missing for a long time it seems unaccounted for. Also, turns out there were a lot of things gramps never told me about his past. It took him till his death bed to warn me about this destiny of mine. And when he gave me the key, he didn't tell me much else." As she pulled the key from her pocket and Robert locked his eyes upon it, somewhat of a grin spread across his lips as he patted his great granddaughters hand again and looked towards his daughters grave once more. 

"I guess you're right. Maybe, just maybe, their paths have collided once upon a time." 

With that, he sent the girl back to her friends to embrace a moment for himself to recollect his thoughts. _She was a smart one that daughter of his. A smart one indeed._

Finally, he began to scan the surrounding area looking for the man who helped him to find his way here. Eventually, he clocked him stood behind a tree, as if he didn't belong with the rest of the group, so Robert made his way slowly towards the man. 

"You've certainly grown from the young boy who would hide round all the corners of my house Victor. Though I must say, you're looking rather good for someone in their 90's. You don't look a day over 55." His words, though playful in tone, had a bite to them which Victor could immediately pick up on. He cleared his through lightly but did not show in his demeanour the sting the words had inflicted.

"Yes well, as you said, we all have reason for shame in our lives don't we now." He was still holding carefully onto the bouquet in his hands, a mixture of roses and crysanthumums, a combination Sarah herself loved far back into the past. He remembered gifting her these same flowers back on her birthday many moons ago. 

"Well, it all goes to prove I would have made a terrible psychic. Louisa always said my gambling wins were sheer luck, I guess this just proved her right." He paused to breath in the crisp air on this cold evening. "I always pictured the two of you growing old together. From such a young age you two seemed to find such companionship in one another many can only dream of. Well, silly me."

A small burst of anger rose up inside victor against the man he had once seen as like a father. He was trying to do the same thing he would do when he was a boy. Kill him with kindness. Without saying it, he was telling Victor he was disappointed, but not angry. He still felt like just a child even now, hearing the words coming from the Old Frobisher's mouth. 

"Well then, if that so is the case I advice you to avoid any horse's on your trip. It seems your ability to wager may not be as resilient as you think it is." 

Elsewhere, KT was watching the pair with eagle eyes along with the rest of Sibuna. 

"I wonder what they're talking about." She said unable to nudge the thought from her mind. Fabian was besides her also curious of the same thing. 

"I was about to say just that. But hey, Robert seems to be able to handle a lot."

"Yeah, I'm sure he can handle whatever Victor has to say." Eddie chimed in recalling all that had happened, knowing Frobisher, even in evil form, was as strong willed as anyone he had ever met before. 

"I must say," Frobisher had started, "what beautiful flowers those are. They're not for me are they?" 

Victor seemed to take the message, and unlike the last time he had came here, this time he walked towards the grave all by himself. He placed the flowers besides the headstone, and lent down for a moment. Robert smiled watching as Victor finally seemed to face the fear he had kept deep within himself. Harriet walked back to him now, and so did Sibuna. 

"I think maybe we should leave now. Allow Victor to some time alone should we?" The rest of Sibuna looked confused, bar Fabian who had always found the story Sarah had revealed to somewhat lack clarity and detail. He knew there were plenty of missing details, and always had wondered where Victor's piece lay in the puzzle that was her life. 

"I'll send for some taxi's shall I?" Harriet said as they walked back to the entry way of the graveyard. 

"That would be delightful." Robert said. "Now great granddaughter, why don't you tell me, what is 'pizza' like these days? I've heard it's quite the rave." 

As KT prepared to gush to her new found relative, she looked back once more to see Victor stand in the distance from where he had been kneeling graveside. She may be leaving with more questions that she had entered with, but she knew for one that Victor may be more of an enigma that she had initially thought him to be. 

...

After leaving the restaurant, the whole group had gone to the front of the car park to search for the taxi's which were ready to take them back home, and to take Frobisher to his hotel before he boarded his flight the next day. KT and Robert had held back a moment, ready to say some final goodbyes. 

"Well, I guess this is it for now." She said, fidgeting her hands together trying to find the words to say. "When will I next see you?" 

"If I can pass on one wisdom down to you, it's to never live your life prepared for what's next. Live truly in the moment. Life is unpredictable you see, I've learnt to stop making promises like this now." When he could see the confusion plastered on her face, he carried on his speech. "See, life is full of surprises. When you think you have met your end I've learnt, you're only at a new beginning. I can say evidence of this is that I can be stood here today." 

"Great gramps, you're like one of the smartest people I know. You're gonna need to dial the metaphors back a bit to reach my level." Her response received a chuckle back from him, as he reassessed his words, and began to answer her questions. 

"I guess the simple answer here stands only at, 'who knows'. Maybe my flight could be cancelled and it could be as soon as tomorrow. Or maybe we shall next see one another in the mansions of rest, where we may be one big family at last. Whenever or wherever it may be, it will come eventually. That is all we may need know." 

Before she had a chance to respond, they were interrupted by the sound of Patricias voice becoming them over to the taxi pick up point. 

"Well, I guess now is farewell. But may I ask one more thing of you, tell that position friend of yours, he will need to be brave. I can sense something is coming soon. He just needs to know everything he needs is inside of him. He doesn't yet know it, but he is more powerful than he could think. Some people thought in the past an osirion could cheat death if they wanted to. I always thought it was old hooey. But he seems to be capable of anything." 

The ambiguity of all his sentences had fast became something she had gotten used to, so she smiled to him as she walked him to his taxi, and bid him farewell one final time. 

Upon sitting in her own taxi alongside Sibuna in the back seats, as Victor took his place in the front, she sighed as she leaned her head against Alfies shoulder. 

"You feeling alright KT? Was it not nice to see Frobisher de-frombified for good?" She couldn't help but laugh at his comment and perk up, but the nibble of something inside her continued to eat her away. 

"Yeah, I've got to say, now I'm not fighting against him, he seems like an alright geezer." said Patricia who was besides Fabian. 

"Yeah, I suppose it was nice to get to meet him. Something about it though all seemed so, final. Does that make any sense?"

"Well, I mean, he is a really old man." Fabian said suddenly catching onto what she was meaning. "He's already cheated death once. He's quite possibly the only man on the planet able to do it." 

Suddenly, KT looked slyly at Eddie who was facing out the window seemingly oblivious to what was happening. 

"Funny you should say that." She said the words replaying in her mind as they drove on home. "We were just talking about something just like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea has been racing through my mind for a very long time now, and I've finally decided to do it. I'm not sure I love the writing as much as I liked the idea, but I really hope other people enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> If other peoples colleges didn't have an oxbridge group, it's just the teachers offering support to applicants to Oxford and Cambridge.


End file.
